Une vengeance qui se doit d'être accomplie
by FreeZy83
Summary: Quelques temps après la mort de Kira, Renji trouve un cahier nommé death note et décide de réaliser le rêve de son prédécesseur.
1. Révélation

C'était un matin comme les autres, Renji se préparait a partir a la fac.

\- Voilà !, c'est bon !, je suis prêt a partir !, dit-il content .

 _c'était une personne comme les autres, il aimait les Manga, et vivait une vie Normale._

 _Mais un jour…_

 _Une personne s'appelant Kira apparus, il en était devenus Fan, il comprenait totalement son idéologie._

 _Il voulait lui etre utile !_

 _Un jour lorsqu'il venait de rentrer de la fac._

\- Ahhhh ! Voyons voir ce que Maitre Kira a fait aujourd'hui !

 _Il alluma la télévision, il fit tomber instantanément la télécommande ._

\- « Je vous annonce aujourd'hui que Kira est mort ! »

\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

 _Renji ne voulait pas le croire, la personne qu'il avait toujours admirer avait été annoncée morte._

\- Si seulement…

Si j'avais pus rencontrer Kira…

J'aurais peut etre pus lui apporter mon aide…

 _Il s'en voulait énormément_

 _Tout a coup une feuille tomba au sol._

 _Il y avait écris dessus_ , « **Attend Jusqu'à ce soir** »

\- Mais d'ou sort cette feuille ? Dit-il étonné

\- il ne savait guère d'ou elle venait, ce n'était pas important.

 _Abattus par cette nouvelle il partis se coucher._

 _Il se réveilla vers 19h._

 _Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrer._

Il décida alors de prendre l'air,Il descendis au rez de chaussée et ouvrit la porte, il se dirigea en direction d'un parc, Il savait qu'il y serait tranquille, Il trouva un banc et s'y assit.

\- Je me demande quand meme de qui était ce message…, l'écriture était assez spécial.

 _Il leva les yeux au ciel, c'est alors qu'il vit un livre noir tomber dans sa direction, Il décida de se rapprocher de l'endroit ou le livre était tomber._

 _Une fois a portée du livre , il le ramassa._

\- Tiens ? Ce livre s'appelle Death Note ? c'est bizarre comme nom.

En francais sa donnerais " **Cahier de la mort** "

c'est une blague ? dit il en rigolant

 _il l'ouvrit._

 _la premiere page s'intituler "_ _ **How To Use**_ _"_

 _en francais "_ _ **Comment l'utiliser**_ _"_

 _il lut la premiere page du livre a haute voix._

 _La personne dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier_ " **MEURT AU BOUT DE 40 SECONDES D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE** ", _il faut pour sa avoir en tete le visage et le Nom de la victime._

\- Sa a l'air marrant comme livre, dit-il.

Pourquoi pas le tester, de toute façons c'est forcément une blague, je ne risque rien a écrire un Nom.

 _il rentra aussitôt chez lui pour le tester, ses parents étaient rentrés._

\- Bonsoir Renji, dit alors le pere

\- Bonsoir Papa.

\- Comment se porte l'école ?

\- Très bien, dit l'étudiant

Je suis un peu fatigué, dit-il pour ne pas perdre de temps

Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain.

\- Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

 _il ne perdit pas de temps et monta à l'étage, une fois arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit, sa chambre nétait pas très grande, a l'interieur il n'y avait qu'un lit et un bureau, il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise_

 _il alluma la télé et commença a regarder les infos_

" **Un homme agé de 56 ans se nommant Howada akira aurait kidnapper 4 enfants, voici une photo de l'homme recherché, ils seraient actuellement séquéstrés chez l'homme en question** "

-La police ne va pas tarder a entrer, nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite des evenements.

\- Cette homme... Howada Akira, je vais essayer la Death note sur lui !

 _Il prit la plume et écrivit son nom._

 **38...**

 **39...**

 **40...**

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce death note ne marche pas, allons bon, c'était logique un carnet meurtrier sa n'existe pas.

 _\- Comme promis nous vous tenons au courant._

 _a la grande surprise des policiers, les enfants auraient réussi a échapper au ravisseur._

\- La police va attraper le Kidnappeur !

\- QUE SE PASSE T-IL?, le kidnappeur ne devrait logiquement pas laisser s'échapper les enfants.

\- C'est une annonce qui vient de nous parvenir de la Police.

" **LE KIDNAPPEUR SERAIT MORT DE CRISE CARDIAQUE** "

\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! , JE... JE L'AI TUER ?!

\- " Oui, tu es celui qui l'a tuer "

 _Renji se retourna brusquement._

 **QUI ES TU ?!** __ _dit-il appeuré._

 **"JE SUIS KIRA !"**


	2. Est-ce la fin ?

**\- TU… TU ES KIRA ?!**

 **\- Oui, c'est exact**

 **\- MAIS… TU ES CENSER ÊTRE MORT!**

 **\- Calme toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.**

 **Pour commencer je me nomme Yagami Raito, comme je te l'ai expliquer je suis l'ancien possesseur du Death Note, autrement dis, Kira.**

 **Tu as tout a fait raison, je suis mort, je ne suis plus humain, il faut que tu comprenne que tout ceux qui utilisent la death note finissent comme sa, du moins ceux qui meurent tué par un shinigami, chaque humain ayant obtenu un death note passe un contrat, je suppose que tu veux en connaître les termes, pour faire bref lorsque l'heure de ta mort viendra, j'écrirais ton nom dans mon carnet.**

 **Tu dois te demander pourquoi jet t'ai choisi ?, je t'ai observé depuis que je suis devenus un Shinigami et tu es une des seules personne qui me comprennent.**

 **J'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer mon corps, il existe une gomme qui permet de faire revivre nimporte quelle personne, elle se nomme « Death Eraser ».**

 **J'ai besoin que tu t'en serve pour gommer nom nom, malheureusement je ne possède pas le carnet il est inscrit, celui qui le possède se nomme Near, il est le remplacent de L.**

 **Pour que tu comprenne je vais tout te raconter.**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tards…

 **\- Voilà, tu sais tout sur mon passé, je vais maintenant te parler de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé au moment de ma mort.**

 **Je t'ai dis que mon ancien Shinigami Ryuku m'avait tué mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.**

 **Il n'est pas le seul à avoir écrit mon nom, une autre personne avait prévus le coup, elle avait écris mon nom a l'avance, elle était persuadée que j'étais bien Kira, cette personne c'est Near, il est celui qui m'a réellement tué, j'en ai parler avec Ryuku, il m'a assuré qu'il avait été plus rapide.**

 **J'ai donc besoin de toi pour récupérer ce carnet et revenir a la vie, une fois fait nous dirigerons tout les deux ce monde, nous serons les dieux de ce monde.**

 **Malheureusement je ne peux pas te donner le nom de Near, cela risquerait d'augmenter ton espérance de vie et je mourrais si cela devait arriver.**

Renji ne montrait aucune émotion et ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il avait entendu le passé de Raito, il était choqué, Kira avait vécus tellement d'épreuve difficile et lui pendant ce temps la n'avait rien fait, il n'avait même pas essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui.

Renji se sentait mal, il n'avait été d'aucune utilité, il n'avait fait qu'admirer Kira en silence.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose a faire, il devait se racheter, a partir d'aujourd'hui il ferait de son mieux pour aider Kira.

Renji reprit ses esprits et afficha un sourire.

 **\- Je vois, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous être utile, je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains si c'est pour le bien de l'humanité.**

 **Par quoi devrais-je commencer ?**

Le shinigami sourit a son tour, il avait bien fait de choisir ce garçon, il savait qu'il serait facile de le manipuler.

 **\- Pour commencer tu dois agir normalement, comme si tu n'avais jamais obtenus le death note,tu dois être aussi discret que possible.**

 **Mais tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter, tant que je serais la tu ne risquera rien, Near n'est pas aussi intelligent qu'on pourrait le croire, il n'est en aucun cas du niveau de L.**

« Dring », le téléphone de Renji sonna.

Il répondus aussitôt

 **\- Allo qui est a l'appareil ?.**

 **\- Je me Nomme « Gabriel » pouvez vous s'il vous plait mettre votre téléphone sur haut parleur.**

 **\- D'accord, meme si je ne vois pas l'intêret…**

 **il mit aussitôt le haut parleur.**

 **Gabriel reprit la parole.**

 **\- Kira… ou devrais-je dire « YAGAMI RAITO » je ne te laisserait en aucun cas récupérer le carnet.**

Raito choqué tomba au sol.

Renji prit la parole.

 **\- Vous êtes Near, n'est-ce pas ?,**

 **\- Oui et vous vous êtes le nouveau Kira**

 **Renji éclate de rire.**

 **\- Très bonne déduction, comment avez vous eu mon numéro ?**

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Near.

 **\- Disons qu'une personne a eu la gentillesse de me donner votre numéro.**

 **\- Je vois.., je suppose que vous avez avec vous un shinigami nommé Ryuku, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui explique le fait que vous saviez que Yagami Raito était ici, c'est bien jouer de votre part mais vous ne savez pas ou je me situe.**

 **\- Oui, vous avez tout a fait raison je suis en présence de ce shinigami mais pour votre localisation je n'en serait pas si sur a votre place.**

 **Je vous propose un marché, abandonner le death note et je vous laisserais vivre convenablement, vous n'irez pas en prison.**

 **\- Je suis désolé mais mon choix est déjà fait, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis**

 **\- C'est bien dommage, je ne voulais pas en arriver la.**

 **Vous devriez jetez un coup d'oeil a la fenêtre.**

 **Renji se dirigea vers la fenêtre, une fois devant celle-ci son regard se figea**

 **Near reprit une dernière fois la parole.**

 **« VOUS ÊTES CERNER ! «**


End file.
